moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Knight
Adam Knight was a supporting character throughout several episodes in Season 3 of Smallville. Originally known by the name "Chad Nash", he had died from a rare liver disease some time prior to his appearance in the show. Lionel Luthor had brought him back from death with an experimental serum and sent him to Smallville in order to spy on Clark Kent. He was portrayed by Ian Somerhalder. History Chad Nash had lived something of a privileged life, having studied martial arts, computer hacking and learned to play the piano at an expert level. He died of liver disease, but was brought back to life by Lionel Luthor and Dr. Lia Teng with an experimental Lazarus serum. Lionel gave Chad the identity of "Adam Knight" and sent him to Smallville in order to gather information on Clark Kent. In order to to accomplish his task, Adam befriended Lana Lang when he met her in physiotherapy following Lana's trampling by a horse. Adam provoked her to stop playing the victim and to make an extra effort. He told her that he had lost his parents in a fire and he was receiving treatment for injuries received when he tried to save them. Adam and Lana started to grow closer and spent more time together. Adam displayed some unusual talents that raised Lana's suspicions. He decided to stay in Smallville and Lana rented him an upstairs apartment at the Talon. Chloe Sullivan saw Adam injecting a mysterious substance and thought that he was a drug user. She snooped around his apartment and found a vial, which she had analyzed and discovered he was taking a serum made from unusual blood platelets. Lana later discovered Adam's former identity, who had been declared dead five months ago, but Adam refused to talk about it. Lana did some snooping in Adam's apartment and discovered a journal of notes proving that he was spying on her and Clark. She tried to evict him, but Adam refused to leave and even threatened Lana's life, so she asked Lex Luthor for help. Before Lex could do anything, however, Adam was collected by Lionel. Disappointed that Adam had alienated Lana, Lionel declared that he was no longer a participant in his research program. Dr. Teng was horrified by Lionel's decision and snuck Adam the drugs he needed to survive. Adam was in bad shape when Lex found him, but when Lionel closed down the lab, Dr. Teng gave Adam the last dose of Lazarus serum she had and let him go. Furious that she didn't have any more serum, he strangled Dr. Teng to death. When the rest of the lab staff discovered his crime, Adam killed all of them and made his escape. He returned to Smallville to obtain the serum that he left in his apartment, but needed Lana to take him to the storage facility where she sent his things. Death In the episode "Crisis", Adam used Chloe to discover Lana was hiding out at the Kent Farm and threatened to kill Jonathan Kent and Chloe if Lana didn't come with him to the storage facility. When they searched his things and found that all the serum was gone, Lana attempted to escape and Adam ran after her with a gun. He tried to kill her for lying to him, but she really didn't know where the serum was. Clark arrived just in time to take the bullet meant for her, in full view of a dying Adam. Adam suddenly realized why Lionel sent him to spy on Clark. Just before he died, Adam admitted that Lionel had sent him to watch Clark. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Smallville Category:Killers Category:Death by Sickness Category:Off-screen Deaths Category:Ressurrected Characters Category:Multiple Death Syndrome